Firearms are tools that need to be stored so that they are accessible when needed, but without allowing damage to occur to the firearm. Additionally, when in use, it is desirable to have a way of protecting the firearm from damage, such as from friction caused by contact with a stabilizing object, as well as protecting the user from vibration, heat, or other types of irritation caused by the firearm during use.